tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Spiteful Brake Van
Model Series= |-|Railway Series= The Spiteful Brake Van *'Number': 13 (Railway Series only) *'Class': NER/BR 20 ton brake van *'Builder': North Eastern Railway/British Railways *'Built': 1929 *'Scrapped': 1959 The Spiteful Brake Van was a troublesome brake van, who was subsequently crushed into pieces by Douglas. Bio The brake van took an instant dislike to Douglas and purposely delayed his trains. This wasn't until Donald bumped him violently to teach him a lesson. After Donald ran into the Tidmouth signalbox, James was saddled with the brake van, who continued his old tricks. Douglas, as a result, had to help James up Gordon's Hill. James was short of steam, and the brake van was soon squeezed between both the troublesome trucks and Douglas. By Douglas' force, he subsequently crushed the brake van into pieces. He was never rebuilt after that and was scrapped. Ever since then, the troublesome trucks have not forgotten the brake van incident, and they do not dare play tricks on neither Donald or Douglas. It had been an accident really, but no one told the trucks that, and the trucks thought that Douglas smashed him on purpose. Because of this, Donald and Douglas have transformed goods traffic on the main line quite easily. Persona Like the troublesome trucks, and as his name implies, the Spiteful Brake Van was rude and disrespectful to the engines, especially Donald and Douglas, and incredibly impolite. Basis The Spiteful Brake Van was based on a NER 20 ton brake van in the Railway Series. In the television series, he was based on a BR 20 ton brake van. His ERTL model depicts him as an SR 25 ton "Pillbox" brake van. Livery In the Railway Series, the Spiteful Brake Van was painted grey. The letters "NW", "13" and "20T" were painted on his sides in white. In the television series, he was painted grey, however, he changed to brown when Douglas crushed him. Appearances Voice Actors * Daisuke Gōri (Japan) Quotes :"Ye're a muckle nuisance," said Donald one day. "It's tae leave ye behind I'd be wantin'." :"You can't," said the van, "I'm essential." :"Och are ye?" Donald burst out. "Ye're naethin' but a screechin' an' a noise when a's said an' done. Spite Douggie wad ye? Tak that." :"Oh! Oh! Oh!" cried the van. :"Haud yer wheesht," said Donald severely. "There's mair comin' syne ye misbehave." - A conversation between Donald and the Spiteful Brake Van, Break Van Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Bachmann (Large Scale; coming soon) Gallery File:BreakVanRS1.png|The Spiteful Brake Van laughing at Donald and Douglas File:BreakVanRS2.png|The van infront of Donald File:BreakVanRS5.png|The van as part of James' goods train File:BreakVanRS6.png|Douglas helps James to push the train up the hill File:BreakVanRS7.png File:BreakVanRS8.png|The Spiteful Brake Van destroyed by Douglas File:BreakVan7.png|The same scene from the Railway Series recreated File:BreakVan11.png File:BreakVan12.png|Donald bumps the Spiteful Brake Van File:BreakVan14.png|Next to another brake van File:BreakVan38.png|Being pushed up the hill File:BreakVan40.png|Douglas crushes the Spiteful Brake Van File:BreakVan43.png|The remains of the Spiteful Brake Van File:Percy'sPredicament13.png|The Spiteful Brake Van's angry face on a truck File:SpitefulBrakevanRWSBasis.jpg|Railway Series basis File:BRStandard20TonBrakeVan.jpg|Television series basis Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLspitefulbreakvan.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLSpitefulBrakevanPackaging.jpg|The packaging File:Woodenspitefulbreakvan.jpg|Wooden Railway Category:Brake Vans Category:North Western Railway Category:Rolling stock